Last Chance
by Lizoune
Summary: Un défi, un seul. Voici la dernière issue de James pour sauver sa chaotique entente avec Lily: pendant une semaine cette dernière accepte d'être aimable avec lui ensuite il lui fiche la paix mais quand on a Sirius comme coach il faut s'attendre à tout...
1. Un défi, un seul

**Last Chance**

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.

**Résumé plus détaillé** : Au début de sa sixième année, Lily en a plus qu'assez de James, et lors des disputes, elle le lui fait bien savoir. James lui propose alors un défi : pendant une semaine Lily accepte d'être sociable avec lui et ensuite il lui fichera la paix, _mais_...

Fiction en 5 chapitres.

**Chapitre 1: Un défi, un seul.**

Une douce brise soufflait dans la cour déserte de Poudlard, soulevant les feuilles sèches tombées, signe de la venue à grand pas de l'hiver. Des oiseaux téméraires, installés sur une branche solide, chantonnèrent leur air matinal. Oui, la vie à Poudlard était calme, idyllique, paisible.

Soudain ils s'envolèrent. Effrayés par un cri perçant mais habituel, celui du dimanche matin.

- Non de non de chez non ! hurla Lily, folle de rage.

- Tant d'enthousiasme, ça me réchauffe le cœur Lily, répliqua James avec un regard d'ange.

- EVANS ! Enregistre ces cinq lettres dans ta grosse tête enflée, espèce d'empoté ! E V-A-N-S, articula-t-elle en grinçant des dents, compris?

- Vos désirs sont des ordres, princesse Evans.

Il s'inclina devant elle à la manière d'un prince.

Installée confortablement jusque là, dans le canapé de la salle commune, Lily lança un coussin assassin en direction de James qui lui faisait face. Elle l'avait sous-estimé, James était très vif et n'eut aucun problème à intercepter le coussin. Il lui adressa ensuite son plus beau sourire, un brin malicieux, celui que Lily détestait le plus.

- Si tu veux que je te remarque Evans chérie, tu peux t'y prendre autrement, le coup du coussin fait un peu vieux jeu si tu veux mon avis.

Elle était furieuse, mais il aimait la voir comme ça. C'était sa seule manière de lier le contact. Elle se leva du canapé et marcha en direction du fauteuil de James, avec un plan bien acheminé en tête.

- Alors comme ça, tu m'appelles chérie maintenant ? fit-elle d'une voix douce, inhabituelle lorsqu'elle parlait, ou plutôt lorsqu'elle hurlait à cause de James.

- Oui, tu aimes, chérie, fit-il sûr de lui.

Elle s'approcha plus près.

- Si il y'a bien un surnom que je hais au plus profond de mon être, c'est bien celui là, cria t'elle.

Sa main droite frappa violemment la joue gauche de James. Désormais habitué, il se caressa la joue pour soulager la douleur. Lily, quant à elle, partit en direction de son dortoir en blasphémant ses paroles habituelles « _Tu es tellement arrogant et immature Potter, quand est-ce que tu grandiras un peu, bon sang ! _»

Ce début de matinée avait pourtant tellement bien commencé, juste avant que Potter ne gâche tout, comme d'habitude, pensa Lily en furie.

N'ayant plus aucune raison de rester dans la salle commune, il monta lui aussi dans son dortoir. A peine ouvrit-il la porte que Sirius, qui bizarrement était déjà levé, l'attendait de pied ferme. Il éclata de rire lorsque James fut entré.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ?

- Tu as battu ton record : moins de deux minutes pour te prendre une baffe, et une bien belle dis-moi, on arrive de plus en plus à distinguer chaque phalange sur ta joue.

James ne répondit pas, il se contenta de s'engouffrer la tête au plus profond de son oreiller.

- Sirius Black, psycomage spécialisé dans les douleurs sentimentales causées par un taux de débilité importante, à votre écoute, fit il en tentant de garder son sérieux.

- Je préfère Remus, cria James toujours la tête enfouît au fond du coussin.

- Humm, je vois, le client ne veut pas coopérer. Monsieur Potter, sachez que vos problèmes resteront confidentiels, ils ne sortiront pas de cette enceinte, je veux dire, de cette chambre, c'est mon devoir et je ...

- Arrêtes ton jeu, c'est bon, coupa James

- Alors elle t'a lancé quoi ce matin ? Un livre, un chandelier, un vase ?

- Non aujourd'hui elle s'est contentée d'un simple coussin.

- C'est tout ? s'étonna Sirius. Elle ne devait rien avoir d'autre à sa portée, fit-il moqueur.

James fronça les sourcils.

- Soyons sérieux. Qu'est-ce que tu as pu bien dire pour mériter cette belle gifle? Je te promets d'essayer de ne pas rire, dit-il sérieusement.

- Je l'ai appelé chérie, lâcha t'il enfin, c'est peut être un peu trop tôt dans notre relation.

- Quelle relation ? Celle de sa main avec ta joue ? Oui celle ci c'est une grande histoire d'amour. C'était bien marrant en cinquième année, et je croyais que tu n'étais pas totalement sérieux, mais tu n'as toujours pas compris ce qu'elle veut ? Soit tu lui fous la paix, soit tu lui montres qui est le vrai James, celui qui n'est pas arrogant, celui qui ne se pavane pas comme elle te le fait souvent remarqué.

- C'est plus fort que moi, devant elle je perds mes moyens, alors je me raccroche à ce qui a fait mon charme auprès des autres filles. Mais Lily est différente, je le sais bien mais j'ai tellement envie de lui plaire que j'oublie d'être moi-même.

- C'est déjà bien que tu t'en rendes compte ! L'année dernière tu ne voulais rien savoir et tu ne te remettais même pas en question, c'est déjà un pas en avant.

- Faut dire aussi que maintenant elle ne me laisse plus l'occasion de lui montrer qui je suis. Vraiment, j'en ai marre.

Il baissa sa tête, une main sur le front.

Soudain, Sirius eut une idée. Une idée qui pourrait aider James dans son désespoir.

- James, j'ai une idée lumineuse qui va te permettre de te sortir de ton gouffre ! fit-il tout content de lui.

- Vas-y, je m'attends au pire.

- Tu lui lances un défi, c'est ta dernière chance pour que vous vous connaissiez, s'extasia t'il.

- Mais encore, répliqua t'il las.

- Voilà, pendant une semaine, elle accepte d'être sociable avec toi, et de te suivre et tout le blabla, mais vous ne sortez pas ensemble, vous vous promènerez comme deux bons amis qui apprennent à se connaître etc. ... après que cette semaine soit passée, tu lui fiches la paix, je veux dire tu arrêtes de l'énerver...

- Le début me plaît mais la fin pas du tout !

- Corny, il faut savoir faire des compromis, je trouve mon idée lumineuse, chacun de vous deux a ce qu'il souhaite, toi passer du temps avec elle, et de son coté elle sera contente que tu ne la harcèles plus. Et même qu'après avoir passé du temps avec toi, elle t'appréciera. Alors ce n'est pas un plan parfait ça?

James apprécia sa démarche, ça lui remontait le moral. Heureusement que ses amis étaient là, il n'aurait pas tenu le coup sans leur aide.

Remus sortit enfin de la salle de bain, tout propre et tout prêt, bien habillé, ce qui n'échappa pas à ses deux camarades.

- Tu es déjà prêt pour la sortie de Pré-au-Lard ? C'est pour Léni ?

A l'entente de son prénom, Remus sourit immédiatement.

- En effet, je ne suis pas comme vous qui vous préparez à la dernière minute.

- Eh ! Je suis la classe incarnée, tu as oublié peut-être ? répliqua Sirius faussement vexé. Lunard, je voudrais ton opinion sur l'idée brillante qui m'a traversé l'esprit pour sauver le cas du patient n°4791 : Mr Potter, expliqua t'il.

Il développa son idée. Remus l'écoutait avec attention : les plans de Sirius avaient toujours été un brin plus complexe que ceux de la normale.

- Humm, mouais, confia Remus peu convaincu. Ton idée peut marcher comme il peut échouer, mais je pense que tu peux y arriver James, en y réfléchissant, l'idée n'est pas si mauvaise, il reste à convaincre Lily.

- Elle saura faire le bon choix, assura un Sirius plus que confiant.

- Je crois que pour l'instant l'idée va rester tranquillement au placard, elle ne voudra jamais accepter.

- Mais si, allez !

- Ouais, murmura James.

Sirius décida de ne pas insister, il fallait qu'il y réfléchisse par lui même et seul.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Après l'entraînement de Quidditch matinal, James partit en direction de la Grande Salle pour déjeuner, il y rejoignit ses amis. Pour son plus grand bonheur, Lily était assise à coté de Remus, et le siège en face d'elle était libre. Il s'y jeta presque par empressement. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux, Remus fronça les yeux. T_raduction : ne fais pas ça en sa présence idiot !_ Lily ne lui accorda pas un regard.

- Il était bien l'entraînement ? demanda Sirius à sa droite.

- Comme tous ceux du dimanche, génial.

Avoir Lily en face de lui était une exclusivité, elle faisait toujours en sorte de se mettre le plus loin possible de la peste Potter. Il la contempla et réalisa que son plat allait devenir froid. Il ne résista pas à la tentation, et adressa la parole à Lily, toutefois il se tempéra.

- Alors Evans, tu vas avec Keira à Pré-au-Lard cette aprèm' ?

Elle le regarda avec curiosité : avait-il reçu un cognard en pleine tête pour parler comme ça ?

- Oui, pourquoi ? Tu comptes me suivre ?

Trop tard, elle lui avait lancée une perche.

- Ce te ferait plaisir, fit il avec un sourire coquin.

Sirius se pressa de lui donner un coup de coude discret, quant à Remus il toussota légèrement avec un regard insistant.

- Potter, grinça t'elle avec un regard noir.

- Fais gaffe, elle a une fourchette à sa portée, murmura Sirius de sorte que seul James entende.

Lily, par chance, avait finie de manger, elle se leva pour quitter la table en remerciant Remus et Sirius.

- Evans, attends s'il te plaît.

Elle n'avait fait que deux pas. Elle se tourna vers James.

- Qu'est ce qui il y'a encore ? fit elle agacée, la veine sur son front étant sur le point d'éclater.

- J'ai une question à te poser.

- Potter, j'en ai plus que marre ! Alors non je ne veux pas sortir avec toi, non je ne veux pas vivre avec toi, ni d'avoir dans les pattes jusqu'à la fin de ma vie et encore moins d'avoir des enfants, est-ce clair ? hurla-t-elle en tapant un poing sur la table.

- Tu fais erreur, se moqua t'il discrètement, je voulais te demander tout autre chose.

Elle s'assit, un peu gênée mais fit mine de ne pas avoir hurlé dans toute la salle.

- Je t'écoute.

"_C'est ma dernière chance_, pensa James"

- Voilà est-ce que tu accepterais de relever un défi ? dit-il d'un ton assuré

Elle haussa un sourcil.

- Pardon ?

- Je t'explique : pendant une semaine, longue pour toi et courte pour mon petit cœur meurtri.

- Epargnes moi tes souffrances.

- Je disais, donc pendant une semaine tu acceptes d'être sociable avec moi, on apprend à se connaître, et après cette semaine, j'arrête de te harceler avec mes "Sors avec moi Evans", " Un petit bisou s'il te plaît" enfin tu vois de quoi je parle…

Il rit. Lily resta impassible.

- Bref qu'en penses tu ?

Elle éclata de rire. Sirius fut immédiatement vexé, James déçu par son attitude.

- Tu crois vraiment que je vais te croire et accepter ton stupide défi.

- Eh ! cria Sirius

- C'est encore un piège pour m'emmener dans ton lit ?

- Pas du tout, Lily je ...

- Evans !

- Je te jure que non, ce n'est pas du tout cette idée là. Tu me reproches toujours de ne pas avoir changé et là je te prouve que j'ai d'autres mots à la bouche que " Aimes moi Evans par pitié", merde toi aussi fais un effort !

- Il n'a pas tort, lâcha Sirius légèrement fâché.

- C'est toi qui gagne au change après tout, confirma James.

- Ouais, ouais, je reste méfiante.

- Tu me dis ta réponse ce soir, je te laisse y réfléchir.

Pour la première fois, il n'insista pas. Elle aurait toute la journée pour y réfléchir. Il se leva sans avoir fini son assiette, apparemment il n'avait pas très faim devant Lily.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A 15h, une sortie était organisée à destination de Pré-au-Lard. Keira, la meilleure amie de Lily, avait réussi à faire sortir Lily de son cocon. Elle savait que Pré-au-Lard était l'endroit préféré de Potter et sa bande, mais elle conseillait souvent à Lily de l'ignorer quand elle n'en pouvait plus. Mais pour Lily c'était plus fort qu'elle de ne pas lui foutre une claque lorsqu'il la méritait. Quoiqu'il en soit, Keira tenta de conseiller Lily à propos de la proposition de James.

- Tu sais, j'ai déjà eu des conversations normales avec lui, et il n'est pas du tout comme il te le montre chaque jour, il est beaucoup plus mûr.

- C'est ma présence qui le gêne ?

- Tu le rends fou, c'est certain qu'il tient à toi mais il ne sait pas s'y prendre.

- C'est peut être dû à un taux de connerie trop élevée.

- Lily, arrête, il ne ferait pas tout ça pour rien.

- C'est peut être de la comédie.

- Arrête d'être de mauvaise foi, au fond de toi tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas faux, alors accepte ce défi, qu'est-ce que tu as à perdre franchement ? Rien. Il fait beaucoup de concessions pour toi, alors accorde lui une chance de montrer qui il est vraiment, tu ne seras pas déçue, assura Keira.

- Okay Okay, c'est bon ! Tu ne veux pas me faire une liste de ses qualités pendant que tu y es ? Jamais je ne t'avais entendue si élogieuse à propos de James.

- Hum les choses avancent déjà, on passe de Potter à James, je crois qu'inconsciemment tu n'attendais que ce défi !

Les joues de Lily prirent une toute autre teinte.

- Petite cachotière, je n'ose même pas imaginée la réaction de James quand tu l'appelleras par son prénom.

- Arrête Keira, on est dans un lieu public, alors si il entend que je l'ai appelée James, son défi sera à vie sinon. Allez, allons achetez des bonbons à Honeydukes.

A peine avaient elles débarquées dans la sucrerie, qu'elles s'étaient emparées de toutes les nouveautés qui venaient de sortir. Deux vraies gourmandes. Un vrai régal. Elles achetèrent pour de 50 Mornilles de confiseries. Près de la caisse, elles rencontrèrent Remus et Léni, qui sortaient pour la première fois en couple officiel. Remus tenait Léni fermement par la taille, ils échangèrent un regard plein de complicité.

- Eh, voici notre couple tout frais, tout mignon, plaisanta Keira.

- Je vois que vous avez fait vos provisions pour toute l'année, fit Léni en voyant tout le paquet de confiseries qu'elles allaient payés.

- Et encore, Lily a fait des efforts, elles voulaient encore s'acheter un paquet pour sa réserve personnelle.

- Eh! Ce n'est même pas vrai! lâcha l'accusée.

Ils rigolèrent de bon cœur.

- Vous êtes mignons ensemble ! Ah l'amour ça donne des ailes, n'est-ce pas Lily ?

- Mouais, pourquoi tu me dis ça?

- Réfléchis.

- Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir.

Elle fit semblant de ne pas avoir écouté sa remarque et continua.

- Un seul des maraudeurs casé, c'est une bonne nouvelle, mais ca ne saurait tarder pour les autres, fit-elle en regardant Lily.

Lily pinça discrètement mais d'une force incroyable la peau de Keira.

- Aïe !

- Allez, les gourmandes, on vous laisse ! On va aller prendre un thé chez Madame Pieddodu. Peut être à tout à l'heure.

Dès qu'ils furent partis, Lily s'adressa, furieuse, face à Keira.

- Mais pourquoi t'as pas arrêtée de faire des allusions à James, arrhh, je veux dire Potter, ça suffit !

- Vu comme tu es partie, un de ces jours tu vas l'appeler 'chéri'.

- Tu sais très bien que j'ai horreur de ce surnom ridicule.

- Quand on est amoureux, on ne le trouve pas ridicule ce petit surnom.

- Ca suffit, ca suffit, ca suffit !

- Oh ! On ne peut même plus plaisanter, allez viens on va aller à Scribenpenne, dans l'arrière boutique, il y'a un tas de livre qui, je suis sûre, te plairont. Allez ! Je t'en offrirais un !

Lily accepta de bon cœur, elle ne dirait jamais non à un livre.

A la fin de la journée, elles décidèrent de boire un petit verre au chaud. Elles évitèrent le coin des amoureux chez Madame Pieddodu, et choisirent donc d'aller aux Trois Balais. Elles s'assirent confortablement et commandèrent deux thés.

- Malheur ! susurra Lily lorsqu'elle vit James et Sirius prêts à entrer.

- Tiens, tiens de la visite, nos amis maraudeurs, fit Keira un sourire malicieux scotché aux lèvres.

- Tu n'oserais tout de même pas, fit-Lily.

Trop tard, Keira avait levé sa main pour faire signe à James et Sirius de leurs emplacements.

- C'est moi ou tu m'en veux aujourd'hui ?

- C'est toi, allez profites de cette occasion pour répondre à sa proposition parce que je sais que toute seule tu ne lui diras jamais.

- Tu me le payeras ! murmura-t-elle tandis que les deux garçons s'approchaient.

- J'attends de voir ça, répliqua Keira sur un ton de défi. Asseyez vous ici, il y'a comme par hasard deux sièges non occupés.

Ils s'assirent, James cachant son sourire, plus qu'éclatant. En à peine une journée, il s'était déjà retrouvé deux fois à la table de Lily. Encore un nouveau record.

- Vous avez achetés quoi ? demanda Keira

- Une nouvelle plume, et des vêtements, une nouvelle boutique en vend, c'est pas mal, lança Sirius. Et vous ?

- Pleins de bonbons et des livres pour Lily, fit Keira euphorique.

- Ce fut une journée bien chargée dis-moi, commenta Sirius.

- En effet, approuva Keira, cette journée fut aussi intense en réflexion, n'est-ce pas Lily ?

- Très en effet, raga t'elle.

- A propos, tu n'as quelque chose à dire?

- Je ne vois pas laquelle, mentit Lily

- Mais si ! A James, tu n'as pas oubliée quand même !

Lily lui lança un regard haineux. Quand Keira voulait quelque chose, elle l'obtenait toujours. Ici c'était de réunir les deux tourtereaux. L'intéressé réagit directement, et lança un regard interrogateur à Lily.

- Euh - sur le fait Lily ne trouva pas autre chose à dire - tu as une jolie cravate.

A l'entente du compliment, James rougit.

- Et ... insista Keira

- Okay, répliqua t'elle sur un ton las, j'accepte ton défi, lâcha t'elle enfin.

**J'espère que vous avez aimés, vous pouvez me faire part de votre avis, qui soit bon ou mauvais, j'accepte tout! Lol!**

**Merci, Lizoune**


	2. Un début d'entente

_Coucou ! Désolée d'avoir mis du temps pour poster la suite, la suite était déjà écrite mais avec les études et tout le tralala j'avais oublié. _

_Merci beaucoup à : _**Llits, angie, marie, dede111, Le Saut de l'Ange, Twinzie, Barbotine-anciennement Diabolik vampyr, Samara83, Calys, LilyPetiteFleurdeLys et Drudrue, Lillie-Puce, hedwige09, lune et SusyBones **_pour vos reviews, elles m'ont fait très très zizir ! Je vous laisse en compagnie du deuxième chapitre, au plaisir de voir votre avis._

**Chapitre 2: Un début d'entente**

_-_

_- A propos tu n'as quelque chose à dire ?_

_- Je ne vois pas laquelle, mentit Lily_

_- Mais si ! A James, tu n'as pas oubliée quand même !_

_Lily lui lança un regard haineux. Quand Keira voulait quelque chose, elle l'obtenait toujours. Ici c'était de réunir les deux tourtereaux. L'intéressé réagit directement, et lança un regard interrogateur à Lily._

_- Euh - sur le fait Lily ne trouva pas autre chose à dire - tu as une jolie cravate._

_A l'entente du compliment, James rougit._

_- Et ... insista Keira_

_- Okay, répliqua t'elle sur un ton las, j'accepte ton défi, lâcha t'elle enfin._

Un sourire triomphant se forma sur les lèvres de Keira.

- Elle a envie de précipiter les choses notre petite préfète, ajouta Keira, moqueuse.

- Elle a envie de voir le loup, renchérit Sirius.

Lily s'empressa de lui donner un coup de pied en dessous de la table.

- Aïe ! Eh ca fait mal ! fit Sirius d'un ton enfantin.

- J'aurais pu taper autre part, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Le loup, pourquoi pas? rétorqua Lily, les yeux plissés.

- Bonne chance James, tu vas avoir du boulot ! fit Sirius en plaisantant.

Il se tourna vers James, un air rêveur scotché au visage, et réalisa que depuis l'annonce de Lily, il n'avait pas décroché un mot.

Il secoua sa main de droite à gauche devant les yeux de James. Aucune réaction.

- C'est comme si mon plus grand rêve était devenu réalité, lâcha t'il à voix basse, tout ému.

Lily laissa échapper un soupir de désespoir.

- Ca commence, fit Lily, déjà exaspérée.

James se reprit, le sourire aux lèvres, les yeux pétillant. Il était heureux.

- Evans tu ne vas pas le regretter, le défi prend effet demain, comme ça ce soir j'ai le temps de penser à ce qu'on va faire cette semaine.

- Ho, Potter, je te rappelle que j'ai accepté d'être sociable avec toi, et non de sortir avec toi, il faut savoir faire la différence, fit-elle sèchement.

James et Sirius éclatèrent de rire, Keira ne comprenait pas, et attendait une explication.

- Je t'explique. Non, techniquement, on ne sort pas ensemble comme deux amoureux. _Mais -_ il accentua sur ce dernier mot tout en baissant la tête - nous pouvons sortir comme deux bons amis.

- Encore faut il qu'on soit ami ! émit-elle.

- Justement, ajouta James un sourire de vainqueur aux lèvres, cette semaine sert à ça. Crois tu vraiment que cette semaine j'attendais que tu me parles correctement et basta ?

- Oui, répondit elle tout naturellement.

- Tu me connais mal, mais après toute cette semaine tu me connaîtras mieux, lui rétorqua t'il en lançant un clin d'œil. Donc je te répète, le défi ne commence que demain matin dès notre première rencontre et se finira donc lundi prochain, bien évidemment.

- Ca va être mignon de vous voir ensemble, sans vous engueulez, rajouta Keira l'air innocent.

- Tiens toi à l'écart, tu risques d'avoir mal à cause de la furie présente à notre table, chuchota Sirius.

- J'ai déjà subi, fit-elle l'air abattue. Plus les années passent et plus j'hésite à ouvrir un club anonyme " SOS Personnes martyrisées par Lily Evans ".

Sirius lui sourit. Lily ne les écoutait même plus. James ne savait que faire et commença à jouer avec les restes de poussières restés sur la table.

- Bon, je vous laisse entre vous, j'ai envie de profiter de mes derniers instants de liberté, décida Lily.

Elle partie seule, et elle avait besoin de l'être. Une part d'elle était furieuse, une semaine à suivre James n'était pas à son ordinaire, mais de l'autre, il avait raison, ils ne se connaissaient pas, elle ne lui a jamais laissée cette occasion qui plus est. Et après tout, elle pouvait même s'amuser avec lui. Elle restait toujours indécise, alternant à chaque minute une position différente de l'ancienne tout en regagnant l'école.

**xxx **

**Lundi**

Lily était toujours dans son lit, toutes les filles de son dortoir étaient déjà parties dont Keira. Elle était levée depuis une heure et demie, toujours en train de réfléchir, sur le même dilemme que la veille.

- Allez lève toi, cria Keira toute prête, les cours commencent dans moins de quinze minutes. LEVE TOI FEIGNASSE ! Je sais que tu es parfaitement éveillée ! Ne fais pas exprès de ronfler !

- On ne peut vraiment rien te cacher !

- Désolée de te le dire, mais tu es une piètre comédienne. Allez, j'ai tout préparée !

- Pardon ?

- Ta tenue vestimentaire pour séduire James, plaisanta t-elle.

- Je ne veux pas le séduire, qui t'as mis ces idées en tête, c'est ton copain Sirius peut être ? attaqua t-elle.

- Haha, très drôle, allez habille toi. Je t'attends dehors.

Lily regarda les vêtements que Keira lui avait préparés. Elle s'attendait à pire, elle lui avait préparée une simple chemise blanche assez classe, et une jupe froissée de couleur bleu foncé. _Elle a bon goût finalement_, pensa Lily.

- Magnifique, il ne va pas pouvoir regarder d'autres filles avec ça ! complimenta t-elle.

- Arrêtes d'exagérer !

- Quelle fille exemplaire ! D'une modestie sans relâche ! se moqua Keira

Keira s'empressa de la prendre par le bras, et ensemble elles descendirent à la Grande Salle, Lily dût se presser, il lui restait peu de temps avant que le début du cours ne commencent, et elle n'avait toujours pas vu la tête de James dans les parages.

Elles se rendirent ensuite devant la salle de cours, un cours que Lily n'appréciait pas tellement, son professeur transmettait son ennui de façon incroyable, et était d'une sévérité incroyable.

Les raisons de motivations, ce matin là, étaient donc nulles et inexistantes aux yeux de Lily.

- Allez, soit un peu plus motivée, James n'est pas un ogre ! jura Keira excédée par la lenteur de Lily. Elle avait beau la tirer par la main, la manche, le bras, rien à faire, Lily marchait à son allure.

- Tu manges et on le rejoint, bon sang ! Une vraie tortue cette Evans ! blasphéma t-elle.

Tout comme sa marche, Lily prit son temps pour déguster chaque élément constituant son petit déjeuner. Elle ne se priva pas pour lécher chaque bout de ses doigts en signe de provocation devant Keira.

- Encore 3 minutes, fit Keira tout en s'empêchant de lâcher une injure.

Elle se mordit les lèvres et commença à tapoter ses doigts contre la table, chose que Lily ne supportait pas.

- Arrêtes ça tout de suite, fit-elle une once de fureur dans le regard.

- Toi de même, lâcha t-elle.

Les deux s'arrêtèrent en même temps, et commencèrent à éclater de rire.

- Mange, s'il te plaît, supplia doucement Keira.

- Tu y tiens à ce point ? C'est peut être à toi qu'il aurait dû lancer ce défi, fit-elle malicieuse.

Le sourire de Keira s'étira à son maximum.

- Tu sais très bien ce que j'en pense, j'en ai marre que tu loupes la connaissance d'un garçon aussi généreux que James. Si ce matin tu as décidé d'être aussi chiante, j'espère que c'était pour te venger de moi à cause d'hier plutôt qu'autre chose.

Lily ne répondit pas, elle réfléchissait tant bien que mal, mais aucune pensée claire ne faisait son apparition, elle était totalement embrouillée.

- Allons-y, dit Keira de façon douce.

**xxx **

James faisait les cent pas devant la salle de cours, il attendait impatiemment la venue de Lily. Il y était depuis environ une quinzaine de minutes, un vrai record, pour lui, et pour elle sur son retard. Il repassait nerveusement les doigts dans ses cheveux environ toutes les 20 secondes. Il vit une ombre au loin, une silhouette de jeune femme, son cœur se mit à cogner contre sa poitrine. Il en avait l'habitude, chaque fois qu'il la voyait il avait la même réaction, son corps ne se contrôlait plus, mais ici c'était autre chose, il savait qu'il allait enfin la voir, lui parler. La jeune fille courrait, James se posait des questions. _Elle a envie de me voir à ce point là ?_ se demanda t-il...

Il fut tout de suite déçu de voir que la fille en question n'était qu'une proie de Sirius, qui courrait car ce dernier tentait de lui faire des chatouilles. La jeune brune riait aux éclats lorsqu'elle fut attrapé, il lâcha sa proie et se dirigea vers James, très irrité.

- Elle n'est toujours pas arrivée?

James, les bras croisés, trop contrarié, bougea sa tête de droite à gauche comme un petit garçon de huit ans.

- Alors là - il évita tout commentaire mais ne put s'empêcher de rajouter - il faut le faire quand même elle va réussir à arriver après moi, Black, retardataire à vie.

- Mouais, lâcha t-il las.

- Très belle coupe, ajouta t-il avant de filer.

James laissa s'échapper un soupir encore plus excédé que les autres.

Il la vit enfin arriver. Elle marchait aux cotés de Keira à son allure, en murmurant quelque chose pour qu'il ne l'entende pas.

- Bonjour Lily, fit il tout rayonnant.

Il s'approcha d'elle, et lui fit une bise, et fit un pas en arrière. Lily fut étonnée par cette attention matinale.

- Bonjour James, dit-elle simplement.

- Excuse-la pour son retard, mademoiselle avait faim. La journée va être chargée, elle a voulu faire quelques provisions.

Keira lâcha le bras de Lily et s'empressa d'aller en cours. Elle s'arrêta et chuchota à l'oreille de James.

- Coiffes toi un peu, c'est le seul inconvénient qu'elle pourrait te trouver aujourd'hui.

Et à son tour elle fila, Lily et James se retrouvèrent seuls dans le couloir.

- Tu es en retard, signala t-il.

- Mille excuses, fit elle tout en suivant le chemin de Keira.

James rompît cet empressement en la retenant par le bras.

- Pas si vite. Si tu as voulu être en retard, alors nous allons l'être.

Cette fois-ci, Lily ne put rien y faire, James était beaucoup plus fort qu'elle. Elle fut emportée sans réussir à le freiner.

- Où m'emmènes-tu? hurla t-elle.

- C'est juste une petite ballade, fit-il en toute simplicité, il posa son bras sur son épaule.

- Tu commences très mal Potter.

Il s'arrêta net, et avait l'air vexé, Lily se détacha légèrement de son emprise.

- Tu te fous de moi j'espère ? Je t'attendais depuis plus de 15 minutes, et toi tu as le culot d'arriver en retard en te pavanant dans le couloir.

- Hé ! fit-elle vexée. Je ne me pavanais pas du tout, continua t-elle la tête baissée.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, je croyais que tu allais faire des efforts.

- J'en suis désolée. Satisfait ? Maintenant peut on aller en cours ?

Elle se retourna en direction du chemin inverse.

- Dernière chose, ajouta t-il.

Elle se retourna, fatiguée de son cinéma.

- Quoi ?

- C'est fini Potter, à présent c'est James.

- Ton présent ne dure qu'une semaine, tâcha t-elle de lui rappeler. Mais je t'ai appelée James ce matin !

- On ne sait jamais, affirma t-il. Un petit surnom ne serait pas de refus.

- Et puis quoi encore !

Ils filèrent en vitesse en cours. Cette fois-ci Lily tirait James avec force. Arrivés devant la salle, elle poussa James en avant.

- C'est toi qui ouvre.

Il ne chercha pas à discuter, et ouvrit la porte, le professeur se tenait debout, et fusillait des yeux les deux intervenants.

- Excusez-nous professeur pour ce retard.

Ils commencèrent à se diriger vers leurs sièges.

- Que faîtes vous ?

- Nous nous asseyons, affirma Lily.

- Mademoiselle Evans, lorsqu'on arrive en retard en cours, on attend de recevoir l'ordre du professeur avant d'agir ! beugla t-il. Vous serez en retenue, en compagnie de Monsieur Potter. Tâchez d'être à 20h30 précise devant mon bureau, et si vous êtes en retard d'une minute, vous serez en retenue toute la semaine. A présent, asseyez-vous.

Une fois assise, Lily s'empressa d'ajouter.

- Bravo, dès le premier jour, je suis en retenue, la prochaine fois ça m'apprendra d'être sociable avec les gens! murmura t-elle avec rage.

James la laissa se défouler, baissa la tête en silence, et fit mine de suivre le cours.

_J'ai tout gâché_ pensa t-il.

Tout le cours se poursuivit avec le mutisme de James. Lily regrettait un peu d'avoir été aussi directe. Elle lançait des coups d'œil en sa direction, mais il demeurait impassible, continuant de fixer son parchemin de façon concentrée.

La sonnerie retentit enfin, Lily se retourna une dernière fois vers James, il n'était plus là. Elle se dépêcha de rassembler ses affaires et courut à sa poursuite. Il était drôlement bien avancé, remarqua t-elle. A grandes enjambées elle réussit à le rattraper.

- James, ralentit un peu ! réussit t-elle à dire à court de souffle.

Il se retourna, étonné qu'elle se soit démenée pour le rejoindre.

- Excuse-moi pour tout à l'heure.

Il sourit légèrement.

- J'arrête d'être de mauvaise foi, et j'accepte de jouer le jeu, conclut-elle.

Il se retenait tant bien que mal pour ne pas exposer de joie, ça lui faisait plaisir qu'elle donne enfin du sien.

- Merci, souffla t-il plein de retenu. Je m'excuse pour la retenue.

- Ce n'est pas ma première, le rassura t-elle.

- Vraiment ? fit-il incrédule.

Elle hocha la tête en guise de oui.

- J'ai beau être préfète je ne suis pas parfaite, s'amusa t-elle à dire.

- Pas pour moi, fit il dans un murmure imperceptible.

- Allons en cours, je n'ai pas envie ...

- ...d'arriver en retard je le savais, mais moi j'y allais, c'est toi qui as freiné ma course, l'accusa t-il. Mais je voudrais bien savoir qu'est ce que tu as pu faire pour avoir une retenue... ? laissa t-il en suspens avant d'entrer en classe.

Lily, en bonne camarade, se posa à ses cotés. Les cours de la matinée furent plutôt ennuyeux. Le temps du déjeuner s'approcha à grand pas, James fit partager son plaisir de la nourriture, c'est-à-dire manger pour cinquante. Elle était sidérée de voir à quel point il enchaînait les cuisses de poulets. _Il en faut beaucoup pour nourrir un si beau corps,_ laissa-t-elle échapper dans une pensée. Elle rougissait toute seule.

L'après midi se passa assez vite, ils n'eurent pas beaucoup de temps pour se parler, mais avoir la présence de la jeune rousse comblait le bonheur de James.

La dernier cours de la journée était celui de Potions, le cours préféré de Lily.

Elle tenta de garder tout son sérieux mais fut interrompue à plusieurs reprises par les quelques bêtises de James, un piètre élève dans cette matière.

- Ce n'est pas cette herbe qu'il faut mettre ! Le professeur va passer, tâche de ne pas faire d'erreur.

Quand Lily était en Potions, Lily demandait la perfection. James n'avait qu'à se tenir à carreaux.

- Du calme Lily, ce n'est pas une épreuve notée.

- Peu importe, grinça t-elle. Fais du bon travail, c'est la seule chose que je te demande.

- Bien, fit James battu.

Il essaya de ne faire aucune erreur, et demanda à chaque fois ce qu'il fallait faire à Lily, et si il le faisait bien.

Le professeur s'approcha de leur table, l'air satisfait. Lily était aux anges, elle était arrivée à décrocher un "bien" de la part de son professeur, ce qui était très rare. De plus elle était en compagnie de James, monsieur je-loupe-ma-potion-avec-toutes-les-instructions-écrites-au-tableau.

Monsieur était lui aussi fier comme un coq _(NdA : et oui je sais l'expression n'est pas terrible lol)._

- Très bien, arrêtez tous vos potions, j'ai fait le tour, et peu d'entre vous y sont arrivés. Je souhaiterais tout de même ajouter une mention spéciale à Monsieur Potter.

Ce dernier se leva sous le regard noir de Lily. Il fit une révérence de façon théâtrale.

- N'en faîtes pas trop Monsieur, rappela le professeur.

James s'assit instantanément, une fois calmé, il se tourna vers Lily, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Pas de quoi, fit-elle sans fil directeur.

Elle quitta la classe sans attendre James. Il se mordit la lèvre, il s'en voulait...mais de quoi ? Il était en train de le chercher. Il préféra ne pas aggraver les choses et décida de suivre un autre chemin que celui qu'elle avait emprunté.

Au dîner, elle ne fut pas très bavarde, les yeux rivés sur son plat. James lui tapota l'épaule pour lui signaler qu'il était temps d'aller en retenue. Leur marche fut silencieuse, seuls quelques toussotements de la part de James virent brisés le calme qui les entourait.

- Vous êtes à l'heure pour une fois, toutes mes félicitations, fit-il ironique. Donnez-moi vos baguettes s'il vous plaît.

Lily n'était pas d'humeur à se laisser faire.

- Pouvons-nous savoir la raison?

Son professeur fronça les sourcils.

- Vous allez ranger manuellement les dossiers ici présents, avez vous une objection Mademoiselle Evans ?

- Je ...

- Lily, stop, coupa James de façon rude.

Elle soupira et ne prononça plus un mot.

- Estimez vous heureuse, j'aurais pu faire pire, les sols n'attendaient que vous pour les nettoyer.

Toujours muette, elle commença sa tâche sous l'œil veillant de James.

- Qu'est ce que j'ai fais ? fit James espérant lier le contact.

Elle soupira avec fureur. Il s'approcha d'elle mais elle faisait en sorte de ne pas le regarder.

- Lily...se lamenta t-il.

- Tu veux savoir pourquoi je suis en rogne contre toi, et ben je vais te le dire. Tu as fait preuve d'ingratitude en cours, je me suis démenée et aidée et en retour je n'ai même pas eu un remerciement.

- Mais ...

- Il n'y a pas de mais, coupa t-elle.

- Tu es jalouse, lâcha t-il.

Elle prit le verre d'eau déposé sur le bureau, et s'approcha lentement de lui. Elle vida le contenu sur sa tête.

- Hé ! cria t-il.

- Ca t'apprendra, lâcha t-elle. J'aurais pu faire pire, ma main me démange en ce moment.

Leur dialogue s'arrêta là, l'intervention de leur professeur voulant vérifier l'état des lieux.

- On ne discute pas ici, on travaille !

Encore une fois, la pièce fut silencieuse, lorsqu'ils se quittèrent, aucun "bonne nuit" ne fut prononcé, aucun regard ne se fit en direction de l'autre qui se tenait pourtant côte à côte, ils se quittèrent comme deux parfaits inconnus.

Une fois dans sa chambre, Lily détailla sa journée à Keira. Elle la réconforta tout en lui mettant les points sur les i : elle ne s'était pas assez mise à la place de James. Elle manquait d'empathie, c'était sa conclusion. Elle s'endormit avec le cœur un peu moins lourd. Keira avait su trouver les bons mots pour la réconforter.

**xxx **

**Le lendemain matin**

- Oh non ! Lily ! Tu ne me fais pas le coup d'hier, je t'en supplie ! implora Keira au pied du lit de Lily.

- Très bien, arrête ta sérénade matinale, merci.

Elle se leva et observa les vêtements que sa gentille camarade avait soigneusement préparés pour elle.

- Merci Keira, c'est très soft, fit elle sincère.

Elle l'enfila sans perdre de temps, et toutes les deux descendirent à une heure raisonnable dans la Grande Salle. James ne s'y trouvait pas, tant mieux, pensa t-elle, un affrontement dès le matin n'était pas l'idéal pour débuter une nouvelle journée.

- Où est James? demanda Keira qui attendait impatiemment devant leur salle de Métamorphose.

- Tu es impatiente de voir Sirius, avoue ! taquina son amie.

- Arrête tes bêtises, fit-elle d'un air timide. Tu vas pouvoir t'excuser. Ils arrivent ! fit-elle en les voyant de très très loin.

Lily profita de ce moment d'inattention pour se faufiler à l'intérieur du placard à coté de leur salle. Keira se tourna vers Lily, celle ci n'était plus là.

- Lily ? murmura t-elle. Bonjour James, Sirius.

Elle inclina la tête, un petit sourire aux lèvres qu'elle tentait de contrôler.

Sirius lui répondit par un sourire en coin.

- Bonjour, Lily n'est pas avec toi? questionna Sirius.

- Evans, sors de ce placard.

Le placard s'entrouvrit, laissant dépasser une tête rousse. Elle sortit rouge de honte : pourquoi avait elle fait ça ?

- Tu es la discrétion incarnée Lily, ajouta t-il.

- Lily, Evans, tu jongles avec mon nom aujourd'hui ?

- Excuse-toi, murmura Keira. Bon, on va vous laisser, fit elle à voix haute.

- Ils sont incorrigibles, chuchota Sirius à l'oreille de Keira.

- Donc...

- Donc...

- Excuse-moi pour hier, finit-elle par avouer.

- Je m'excuse également, j'aurais dû te remercier mais j'étais tellement content qu'un professeur de Potions ait dit ça de moi, mais tout le mérite te revient, assura t-il.

Elle sourit.

- La prochaine fois, tâche de trouver une meilleure cachette, ajouta t-il.

Ce début de matinée ressembla au premier, les cours, le déjeuner, l'après midi. Ils finirent un peu plus tôt, et à la fin du cours, James demanda à Lily de l'attendre.

- Je voudrais te présenter quelqu'un.

- Qui ça ?

- Surprise, tu n'as qu'à me suivre, fit il en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

- Pourquoi tu m'emmènes dans les cuisines ?

James ignora sa question, il était en pleine recherche.

- Sweedy, murmura t-il

- Sweedy ? Bon sang James, à qui est-ce que tu parles ?

Une petite créature, aux oreilles semblables à celles des chauves souris, apparut dans l'ouverture d'une porte d'un placard.

- Viens là mon petit, viens, Sweedy.

Il le prit dans ses bras comme un bébé.

- C'est un bébé elfe ?

- Exactement, il est ici depuis le début de l'année. C'est mon père qui l'a trouvé, il n'a jamais parlé et il ne prend pas confiance rapidement. Dumbledore a accepté de l'accueillir, il ne s'occupe que des petites tâches.

- Oh, laissa t-elle échapper.

- C'est mon confident, avoua t-il.

- Vraiment?

- Oui, enfin, je préfère m'abstenir, c'est vraiment quand il n'y a ni Sirius ni Remus.

- C'est mignon, avoua t-elle.

Elle le regardait d'une autre manière, celle d'un nouveau James. Il y'avait en effet plein de chose qu'elle ignorait à propos de lui...

**xxx **

**Mercredi**

Lily était la première debout, même avant Keira. Elle avait reprit ses bonnes habitudes made in préfète. Elle choisit elle même ses habits, et se permit même une dose de maquillage, mais léger et soft, comme elle aimait.

A son grand étonnement, lorsqu'elle descendit pour prendre son petit déjeuner, James y était déjà.

- Tu es matinale, dis moi.

Elle se pencha et lui fit la bise. Elle ne sait pourquoi elle avait eu cet élan de gentillesse, ça lui faisait plaisir, mais à elle aussi par la même occasion.

Lily tenta d'en savoir plus sur James.

- Et bien, c'est la moitié de ton défi, et je voudrais en savoir un peu plus sur toi. Qu'as-tu à me dire ? fit-elle tout naturellement.

- Euh, fit-il hésitant. Par où commencer ?

- Je sais, tu vas me raconter ta vie pas à pas, c'est-à-dire, ton enfance, ton adolescence, tes vacances, par thème ou chronologie comme tu veux.

- Bien je suis né à Londres, et je n'ai pas de frères et sœurs. Dès mon enfance j'ai été habitué à la magie, j'ai commencé vers l'âge de 4 ans, mes dons se sont rapidement développés.

Il raconta les faits importants de sa vie tout en grignotant d'un coté et de l'autre. A la sonnerie, James racontait les pays qu'il avait pu visiter grâce à ses parents.

Pendant les heures de cours, tout deux étaient concentrés, mais dès lorsqu'ils sortaient de cours, Lily souhaitait l'écouter et James s'exécutait avec plaisir. Il voyait clairement son intérêt, ce qui le comblait un peu plus.

A la fin de la journée, James avait abordé le sujet sa rencontre avec Sirius, une drôle d'amitié qui s'était débuté lors des achats sur le Chemin de Traverse. Ils s'étaient rencontrés dans la librairie, ils avaient souhaités acheter le même livre_ " Les meilleures farces par Khero"._

- Oh ! De la neige au mois de novembre, c'est une semaine formidable, s'émerveilla James devant la fenêtre de la salle commune.

Lily assise sur le canapé, rigola à l'annonce de James. Il lui lança un regard de défi qui voulait tout dire.

- Tu rêves, je viens de me laver les cheveux, fit-elle pour éviter le sujet.

- Depuis quand es-tu nunuche ? Tu commences sérieusement à ressembler à une groupie.

Sans un mot, elle monta à son dortoir, y récupéra le nécessaire et redescendit comme une flèche.

- On va voir c'est qui la nunuche, tu vas bouffer de la neige ce soir !

Une bataille de neige, comme de vrais gamins. Lily avait tenu parole et avait réussi à faire manger de la neige à James. Celui ci avait réussi à lui lancer de très bonnes boules de neiges, qui atterrissaient en pleine figure. Ils furent totalement trempés à la fin de la bataille. Ils se réchauffèrent auprès du feu de la cheminée sous l'œil attendrissant de Keira et Sirius.

- Ils ne sont pas mignons, fit Sirius devant ce si joli tableau.

- Exactement, répondit Keira tout en déposant sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune brun.

James lui raconta les quelques prouesses sportives qu'il avait réalisé au Quidditch, en passant par plusieurs anecdotes diverses.

Ils rigolèrent de bon cœur.

_Après tout, ce début de semaine n'est pas si mal, _pensa Lily.

**Voilà, c'est la fin du deuxième chapitre, il est gentillet, c'est le début, dans le prochain chapitre il y'aura plus d'actions, lol.**


End file.
